Were all here for a reason
by nothingspecialjustausername
Summary: Both the victorious and icarly peoples are at Over The Hill Psychiatric Hospital. read inside there minds as they find out that everything is not what it seems and maybe they were all here for a reason. Suck at summaries but i swear it will not disappoint. Possible pairings cabbie, seddie, lil bit of jori and bade and tandre
1. Something was there

**Were all here for a reason **

**Little crossover with icarly and victorious and note that Carly is not really a big part of the story but will make some appearances. DISCLAIMER! i own none of icarly or victorious. if i did icarly would have def ended better.**

**FREDDIE  
**I walked down the halls of the boys ward to find everyone standing in a half circle at the end of the hall. It was another one of Jade's episodes. She would often sneak down here and try to talk to Beck, it always ended with them screaming and then Jade somehow using any object around her as a weapon. Today's choice : a picture. Some how she broke it and was now trying to pierce his throat with it. It was all an act that Jade puts off for attention, but even so it was still amusing. One jab in the arm and she falls to the floor creating a limp pool of black hair and clothes standing out in contrast with pale skin. The warden decided that was enough of entertainment for one day and shooed us all to our rooms.

Little did he know that the fun was just beginning when suddenly a high pitched voice that only belong to Cat happily yelled "YAY! A NEW FACE!" she giggled and ran off leaving a quick blur of magenta.

Soon everyone fallowed to see what lucky person would have the words Over the Hill Psychiatric Hospital forever branded on there brain. We were all over the hill all right. Over the hill and through the woods to the loony bin we go... Anyway... Everyone piled up in the lobby waiting to see who would come through the doors all having one question on there mind: what was wrong with them and why were they here? Soon the doors opened and through came a girl with long golden locks with tints of brown was the most normal looking person here. Until she opened her mouth

"whooooaaa who the chiz invited all these people here? huh? Some kind of welcome party?"

No one moved or uttered a word. They're question has been answered. It was obviously passive aggressive personality. Cat suddenly went into bubbly mode and shouted"yay! I'm Cat" she added with a little giggle. the goofy grin on her face quickly disappeared when the new girl yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE!" out of no were. Cat looked like she had been slapped and ran down to the rec room. The warden didn't want to see what the girl was going to do next so he told everyone to return back to there business and to leave the girl alone.

Honestly I thought I saw something in her eyes when I first looked at her. Something that said there was a lot more to here and it interested me. It quickly disappeared though when she showed her colors and yelled. Yet I still cant shake the feeling that shes something more that a passive aggressive personality. Something more...

**pleaaaaaaaaaaaaasssseee rate and review! i hope you enjoyed this and there is also more to Cat and the relationship will change between her and Sam (not a femslash)!**


	2. She isnt all that bad

**Were all here for a reason**

**chapter two: shes not so bad **

**SAM**

Some large dude with my suit case led me down to the girls ward to show me my room. As we walked down the hallway I suddenly realized that this place was actually pretty quiet. I mean its not like I thought there would be fighting and people throwing junk and screaming for no reason. I just didn't think it would have the eerie dead silence thing going on. We got to the room and the guy set down my bag and left.

When I opened the door I was greeted with who I assumed was the head warden in the girls wing. She smiled at me and said "Hello, you must be Samantha"

"Its Sam" I corrected her

"Of course Sam, now this is where you will be staying and you will sleep on that bed and your roommate sleeps over there. You will get along, she's very nice and I'm sure she will-"

"Roommate?" I cut her off. I'm sure she read my file and I don't like people.

" Yes Sam you will have a roommate" she said matter-of-fact idly "I read your file" ..I knew it..."and were trying to help you with your people skills. And it's not that bad. We gave you a very friendly girl and I'm sure you will find her pleasant and nice."

As if on que a bouncy redhead came into the room. It was the girl from this morning. OH great they got me stuck with this bubblegum pop-tart.

"Sam this is Cat and she will be your roommate" This lady obviously didn't read my entire file. She turned to Cat and said " Now Cat I want you to help Sam get settled in and help her feel very welcomed okay. Would you sweetie?"

Cat replied with a high-pitched voice that makes me cringe "Of course I will Ms Nancy" she giggled and sat on her bed which looked like the Disney princesses had thrown up on. Ms Nancy smiled " okay well I let you two girls get to know each other all right!" and with a wink and a cheesy welcome smile plastered on her face she left.

As soon as the door shut Cat let out an unexpected groan and flopped down on her bed. " God isn't she so tiresome" she said as she rolled her eyes.

A tad bit confused I asked "Where the heck did the bubblegum pop tart Cat go?"

She looked up at me and giggled. "I don't know but sometimes I just have to be realistic ya know?"

Wow this girl was deeper and smarter than I thought. As I unpacked my stuff Cat went back to being happy and giggly and she just sat there and chattered away. I'm starting to thing that maybe this place isn't going to be all that bad and maybe Cat isn't either. she reminds me of somebody that I use to know..

**CAT**

The more I talked with Sam the more I realize that she's not really a crazzzy person like the rest of us. This morning She scared me and sent my brain to places I wanted to forget but now she is nicer. I look at her and I see on the outside a tomboy with her cargo pants and layered shirts , but like most people on the inside she's just trying to find her way.

Anywhoser. Sam finally asked the question I knew she was dying to know the answer to" Why are you here? I mean you seem normal. other than the fact that you're a really happy-go-luck person I don't think you belong here."

With a sigh I said "well i have lots of stuff wrong in my brain, but since your new were all going to have to tell you our problems in group so you're gonna find out soon enough" I squeezed Mr Longneck my purple giraffe and smiled at her. Suddenly the bell rang and it startled both of us. I forgot about lunch time

"Whats going on?"

"it means its time for lunch!" I jumped up with excitement and giggled

"Great! " Sam was just as excited " Mammas hungry!" I grabbed her hand and led her down to the cafeteria.

**SAM **

" We all get to eat together , so you get to meet Beck and Robbie!" She giggled and walked me down to the cafeteria in her girly giddy way "OH but watch out for Jadelyn, she's really mean and doesn't like new people" Cat leaned real close and whispered"She thinks she owns this place but I just think she is bossy" She looked up at me with her huge brown eyes and held her fingers up to her lips to indicate that it was secret

"Well maybe I'm going to fix that" I said with a smirk.

As we entered what was the cafeteria it didn't really look any different than one in a high-school. Except for the shirtless boy running about and the guy with light up socks it was all pretty usual. I looked again light up socks? was that ...Spencer? " Hey Cat, um I'll be right back..." I walked over to the table that the man was sitting at and the closer I got the more I realized that it was in fact Spencer.

He must of recognized me too because at that moment he yelled with joy"SAM!" He got up and ran towards me and picked me up and spun me around " hey kiddo!"  
he set me back down " what are you doing here?!"

" the better question is what are you doing here spence?"

" Ahh don't worry about it" he ever so casually replied "I'm just happy to see another person i actually know isn't crazy!"

Suddenly a large guard yelled " SPENCER SHAY" and with that Spencer took off runnning and the guard chased after him.

well that was unusual.

I walked back over to Cat who was still surprisingly waiting for me " hahah" she giggled " did you see that Sam? I bet he did it again!"

"Did what again?"

" Spencer is funny but they wont let him do his art stuff so out of anger he takes all of the supply's he can find and makes huge messes and art stuff in the boys bathroom when he is unsupervised. I guess it is his way of still being himself" and after that moment of cat really being there she was gone and back into sunshine and giggles "YAY! Pudding!"

I piled my plate high with food. They even had ham! Cat led me to a table when he caught my eye. He was sitting next to a disgustingly skinny girl with Latin skin and brown waves. His hair was a deep chocolate brown. He was skinny but not too skinny and had slight muscle. His boyish face was staring off in to space with a smirk on his face. He was the only one who was normal looking person wearing pajamas**( see a/n)**. Without warning the words tumbled out of my mouth

"Who is he?"

Cat in a almost hushed tone " Thats Freddie. He doesn't talk much or really do anything. Beck says that he thinks hes better than everyone else but he has been here for a year now. No one knows why. He keeps to himself but still sits with us."

I bet that really skinny girl next to him was his girlfriend. He seemed like he could get one of those, he probably had a cocky attitude too. No matter how much I talked myself outta interest in him, I still couldn't shake the feeling I had in my stomach that there was something more...

Cat giggly sipped over to the table where Freddie was sitting" hey hey" she said with a flirtatious wink "Everyone this is Sam" she gestured towards me "Sam this is Beck, Andre, Tori, Freddie, Robbieee" she dragged his name out and smiled "and Jadelyn!"

A pale skinned girl with black dramatic curls and black head to toe clothing stood up and yelled at Cat " It's Jade!"  
A scared expression replaced the usual cute smile on Cat's face and she did a little yelp. Cat was a sweat girl and seeing this 'Jade' for no reason made me decide that she should be put in her place.

"I see who the bitchy one of the group is!" I exclaimed looking straight at her

This surprised her "What did you just say to me?"

" I'm pretty sure your not deaf" I said as I sat down next to the guy whose name was Beck. On that note Jade stormed away

Cat went back to being Cat and sat down next to me and the boy with the Jew fro. The girl named Tori broke the awkward silence " I've never seen anybody talk to Jade like that before!"

"Yeah" chimed in Andre " that was awesome!"

" Well I don't like it when I see some girl get all bitchy for no reason. All Cat did was say her name wrong. I like to stick up for my friends." At that Freddie looked at me with interest and our eyes locked.

For just that split second nothing mattered. Then Cat spoke up " Yay! you said were friends!"

I did? " yeah...Yeah Cat we could be pals " I said. I didn't think I would actually make friends here...

For the rest of the lunch period everyone filled me in on the other people and there dysfunction. The shirtless boy would hear voices and believed that shirts would break the force between him and the voices. The weird boy who hung with him would talk in ways that wouldn't make any sense to anyone but the shirtless potato. In the process of all this I learned everyone's personalitys. Tori was a little over dramatic and seemed like she was always on edge like something bad was going to happen. Robbie was a little weird but kinda funny. Cat obviously likes him. Andre was kinda cool but he kept whispering the word grandma to himself, other than that he was pretty normal. Beck acted all cool but he wouldn't shut up about Jade. How much he hated her, how much he loved her. Jade jade jade!

And then there was Freddie. He didn't talk a whole lot but he still seemed like the coolest person there. he would just smile occasionally or chuckle to himself. I kept staring at him though. Not even on purpose. He was so mysterious. Not in a 'bad boy' kind of way. He was the guy who seemed like he didn't say anything unless he thought it was worth saying.

Soon he got up from the table and left. Fifteen minutes later so did everyone else. We all went about our business. Cat watched little mermaid so i walked back to the room by myself and finished unpacking. I don't know when I fell asleep, but at two a.m Cat woke me up and startled I almost killed her. I put my hands up in defense and almost punched her thinking it was someone else. only when she yelped outta fright did I remember were I was at

"eek!"

"sorry Cat I thought you were someone else"

" haha well its Cat silly"

" what time is it? Wait why did you wake me up?"

" It's 2:16, and I was suppose to tell you that we have group tomorrow at eleven, but I forgot"

it took me a moment to register what she had said." yeah yeah group shure whatever"

"nighty night Samanther" she said with a giggle. I took me a moment to find sleep again

When I did my dreams were filled with anorexic Cats and a boy in plaid pajamas...Little did I know that tomorrow was going to be weirder than my dream...

**Authors noteee! Okay so nobody has read my story yet but thats okay  
the authors note i put in in the middle of the story was to show that in my pictures there is **  
**a pic of freddie benson wearing pajamas and thats what he was wearing in this . i hope this story doesnt suck pleeeeeeeeeaseee read and reveiw! for the children!**


	3. well that was interesting

**Were all here for a reason**

**Heyyy peopleesss so for the very little amount of people out there who  
actually are waiting for another chapterrr here it is!**

**Chapter 3: Well that was interesting **

* * *

**FREDDIE**

I walked down the hall to my group room. A salmon colored room with cheesy posters that say things that are supposed to be motivational. Like 'together we are one' or 'one day at a time'. I sat down in my usual spot in between Gibby and Robbie. Our counselor was a middle-aged woman with a short black cropped bob and cat eye shaped glasses named Ms Cora. She was attempting to get everyone settled down in the room " Alright, Alright lets quiet down now." she spoke in a shrill voice " Now today were going to-"

Just then Sam walked into the room and awkwardly stood there while looking around "Ahh yes!" Ms Cora said "You must be Samantha! They said you were going to be in my room but I didn't expect you today! Come over here and sit down and I'll get started."

"...It's Sam" she mumbled under her breath as she sat in the folding chair next to Cat. She almost looked shy as she sat criss crossed in the chair and looked down at the floor. She was wrapping a curly strand of her dirty blond hair around her finger in a way that a nervous person would. It was almost calming to watch her twirl her hair like that.

Ms. Cora broke me from the trance when her voice broke the awkward silence."Now Samantha-"

"It's Sam" She looked up this time and spoke much louder

"Okay Sam" Ms. Cora continued "Now here in group there is no judging and no shame in anything. We all share our progress and problems with each-other. If you don't feel like sharing or talking that is just fine, but you still must take part in the group activities and listen to others. Now like I said before I was not expecting you today so instead of doing what we were going to do I want everyone in group to introduce themselves and tell why they are here. Victoria lets start with you dear"

Tori looked around the room in her nervous little way. She was always so timid. "Well um I'm Tori and um well this might come as a surprise to you but I um have anorexia nervosa and body dysmorphic disorder ." She paused for a moment as if she was waiting for Sam to be surprised "My mom and dad sent me here because they thought that I wasn't eating enough and I was apparently 'too skinny'. Honestly things haven't been easy, but I have eaten more..." That was complete bullshit "..and I have tried my hardest" She forced a smile that made her cheek bones stick out of her face in a disgusting way.

Jade spoke up saying the very thing on everyone's mind "I call bullshit on Vega"

Tori's jaw hit the floor and her eyes opened wide "It's true!" she protested " I have eaten!"

" Why are your pockets always so full of the food you supposedly ate? Huh?" Jade fired back "Saving for later Vega?"

No to long after the snide remark a fight broke out between the two. I blocked out what was going on. It happened almost every week. I stole a quick glance at Sam. She was still twirling that strand of hair around her finger. This time though she was watching the argument and had a smug smirk on her face. Almost as if she wasn't surprised. I studied her for a moment and found myself getting lost in the features. How her eyes looked so devious, lips so perfectly full and cherry colored. Her clothes were so strange, green cargo pants and a black and yellow stripped long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue graphic t-shirt. Her high tops had looked pretty beaten up but somehow it seemed so right for her. I kept analyzing her and I realized that I was looking for what I saw in her yesterday. Searching for that little something...

Ms. Cora interrupted my thoughts with her screaming"GIRLS!" she was pissed "Now that is enough!" Jade shot Tori another soul piercing glare. "Well Jadelyn since your obviously feeling so talkative why don't you go next?"

Jade let out a groan and sat up "Okay well I'm Jaaade" she made sure the teacher caught that "and I have issues"

"Could you be more elaborate? Jade?"Ms. Cora was obviously growing impatient

" Fine! I have.. lets see um" she thought for a moment "Borderline personality ..ummm Conduct disorder and Antisocial disorder. That means I fight a lot and start arguments and I can't control my mouth or emotions." She started getting serious "I don't like that I am always putting myself in bad situations, but I can't help but enjoy it either. It's suffering and the suffering of others that I enjoy. I guess I just like to punish myself."

There was a verry awkward silence and to no surprise it was Cat who broke it"OOH! I wanna go next! pick me pleease!" she kept bouncing and giggling while anxiously raising her hand.

" Yes" Ms Cora chuckled "It is your turn Cat"

"YAY! Okay well I have lots of troubles! I have this one with a funny name Folie a deux. I'm not sure what other troubles I have because I can't know until I make good progress. I do know that Sometimes I do things I can't control. I randomly get angry and start throwing stuff and fighting or I mix up my dreams with whats real. It can be hard and I have been her for a long time but I know one day I will be all okay." The bouncy redhead was all giggly no matter what. We kept going around the circle to everyone and I got lost in thought again

Cat had been here for a while. She was here at least four months before I came and I have been here for a little over a year. Cat was very cute and happy but I could see how sad and scared she was. The first week I came here Cat threw a chair across the room and the entire thing shattered. All I saw was the expression on Cat's little face. She looked so scared and nervous. All the little fits and fights she had over nothing. Once in the middle of the night Cat was running through the halls screaming and knocking stuff over. She was found in the corner behind the tv crying because she swore that "they were going to take away her red hair". Who they were, well only Cat knows. She says they try to confuse her with whats really going on. Sometimes the things that happen to Cat are pretty ridiculous. She at one point had a butterfly stuck inside her ear. Of course no one would believe her until Jade screamed at her to shut up and it flew out. We really were over the hill.

"So that's why I can't ever wear a shirt again!" I snapped back and caught on to the last part of Gibby's story and it went to how Beck was a pyromania with nightmare disorder.

"Thank you Beck for that wonderful speech of the thrills of fire" Ms Cora smiled " Alrighty then let's go on to Mr. Harris now"

André sat up straighter in his chair and began his story " Well I'm André an I have hysteria and I'm schizophrenic. Well when I was younger I use to live with my mom and she lived with my grandma. Grandma started to go crazy and was constantly scared of everything. She was scared of showers, clocks, pancakes. Everything. It started to affect me to. So we moved and put her in a home like this but I kept on hearing her voice. 'Andre..Andree help me Andre'... Then I started to see her every were but she was always in trouble. Like once I saw her at the end of my bed and she was about to get bitten by a snake. I ..I just can't stop hearing it and seeing her. She needs help...she needs help..." he trailed off. He started rocking back and forth while staring at one spot on the floor

"Robbie your up!"

Robbie was an awkward kid who usually carried a puppet around that he named Rex. "Well I guess I'm Robbie" he smiled at Cat who gave back a flirtatious wink " I have Adovidand personality disorder and multiple personality disorder. As all of you know I usually have Rex with me, but I am trying to stop carrying him around so much"

"Thank you Robbie and I do believe that there is a dramatic change in your behavior and attitude when you're not with Rex"

Ms. Cora turned to me "Your move Freddie"

I leaned over in my chair and began "I'm Freddie, and that's it" I didn't ever talk during group. I just didn't really want anyone to know why I was here.

"Yeah Sam you will get use to Benson being better than everyone else" Gibby retorted

"I do not think I'm better than anyone else" he was starting to erk me "I just chose not to talk"

"Because your too good to talk right?" Beck decided to chime in "Well Benson if you're so much better than the rest of us, why have you been her for over a year?" shut up already.

Jade leaned over and joined in "Yes darling why are you still here?" Slowly her mischievous smile crept up. She thought she could get inside my head.

Wrong.

I casually leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms. "If I don't wanna talk I don't have to" I looked around the room to see that Cat was squeezing here purple giraffe with all her might. Sam looked like she was getting really interested. She wanted to say something. Still twirling away...

Just as Beck and Gibby were going to bug me some more she spoke up "Hey!" that got their attention "I heard the boy say he don't wanna talk. So shut your face and leave the kid alone." There was a spark in her eyes and she gave them a look that said she meant business. They automatically shut up and relaxed in their chairs.

This girl named Jenna went on to talk about her cutting and junk and after a few more people we were done for the day. So it finally all came down to one thing

" So Sam what do you think about everyone?" Ms. Cora looked at her quizzically

" Well um" everyone turned and looked at Sam "I guess I think that people like us need a place were we feel accepted and we accepted as a person. I know what its like to be treated and have people act like I'm not a person, and it really sucks chiz. Although some people need to just shut their mouths.." She shot Gibby and Beck a glare "..and others need to calm down just a bit.." she nudged Cat "Everyone here is...interesting to the normal and normal in the eyes of the interesting. And for what its worth. You guys are pretty normal to me." She slowly showed a shy smile and everyone started clapping. " and the ham here isn't that bad so this place is livable" a few people chuckled and smiled.

I was blown away. I saw that little something in her. The ambition she had, the devious smile and eyes, the good heart she had. The fire. It was more than a little something. It was Sam...

* * *

**hello well thats chapter three please rate and reveiw**

**And since i dont have annu reveiwws i dont know if i should**

**keep writing this story so please reveiw and then il continue kk**

**oh and check out a icarly story called playing house**

**its uber good**


	4. thats not even it

**Were all here for a reason**

**Allll righty I would like to take this little opportunity to say thank you Mr. RedEd!For not only being the first and only review, but for also giving me a little more encouragement  
to continue with this fanfic! You sir are awesome! okay well now that that is all said and  
done here you go!**

**Chapter 4 : still so lonely in your company.**

**3rd person POV  
**Tori slowly crept out of her room and quickly but quietly walked to the girls bathroom. It had been only 10 hours since she had gotten the privilege of having the bathroom key again, and she was not going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers. She every so gently unlocked the door and slid inside the sterile and lemon scented room. She tried to walk past the mirror without looking but all it took was one quick glance to stop her dead in her tracks.

To any normal person Tori looked disgusting. Her arms were so thin and fragile, hip bones sticking out, ribs so visible you could count them. Her once perfect cheek bones looked more misshapen and too sharp to even be pretty any more. She always had dark circles under her eyes that would make her eyes look too bulged out like a bug. Over all it just wasn't a pretty sight.

But this was Tori looking at her reflection and she looked disgusting to herself too. There was too much fat on her stomach and hips, too much to grab. Thighs to wide, arms too fat. Way to many curves in all the wrong places. It was just gross how large she allowed herself to get.

She couldn't take it anymore and went for the toilet. Plunging her fingers down her throat like nobodies business. Letting out all the guilt that had just a moment ago rested in her stomach.

She flushed the toilet and came out of the stall quickly to rinsed out her mouth. Only to look back up and see that somehow she looked even fatter than before. She was about to have another go at it when she suddenly heard voices in the hall. She quietly left the room and stood out side the door and listen to what was happening.

There was a blood curdling scream that could only belong to a very pissed off Jade.

" UAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

There were a few grunting noises and from what Tori could see more wardens were running to Jade's room to help with the predicament.

A very frustrated nurse tried to calm her down. "Jadelyn! We have to give you shots and shocks so we can do this the hard way or the easy way!"

Tori quietly snuck down the hall way get a closer look of what was going on. she peeked around the corner to see that Jade was struggling to get out of the hands of the wardens and tears were streaming down her face.

" No!" Jade whimper " please Val not shocks! Please!" she continued to beg but her efforts were useless

" Jade there has been several reports of violent outburst! I have to give them!"

"Please Val! I'll be a good girl! please!" Jade was almost full on sobbing. And for once Tori almost understood why Jade was who she was.

Her cries were getting louder and her efforts were becoming weaker.

Nurse Valerie had enough. " Take her down to the treatment department."

The wardens started to walk off with a very broken Jade. Her cries for second chances and mercy became whispers and croaks.

But just as they were walking off Jade made eye contact with Tori and screamed her name before her voice gave out " T-TTTORIIIIIE!"

Taken back by this Tori scampered back to her room and almost slammed the door thinking one thing.

" What could I have done?"

* * *

**JADE  
**

**I ever so slowly cr**


	5. ohhhhh myyyyy

Iokkkkkayyyyy so i saw the last chapter i posted. and there was alott more but my computer chucked it up. so sorry! and thank you IShipSeddie'o . your reveiws areimportant!


End file.
